Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle exhaust device, and particularly relates to an exhaust device including an exhaust gas sensor configured to detect a property such as a concentration of oxygen in exhaust gas.
Description of the Related Art
JP 4568644 B1 exemplifies a conventional technique on an exhaust device including an exhaust gas sensor. The exhaust device disclosed in JP 4568644 B1 is mounted on a motorcycle as depicted in FIG. 9. The exhaust device includes two exhaust pipes 202 that are connected respectively to exhaust ports of a two-cylinder engine and that extend downward in a front space of an engine body E, and a collecting pipe 203 to which the exhaust pipes 202 are collected below the engine body E. The collecting pipe 203 has a rear end connected with a front end inlet pipe 204a of an exhaust muffler 204. The inlet pipe 204a is provided with an exhaust gas component sensor 205. The exhaust muffler 204 includes a case accommodating an exhaust gas introduction pipe and a catalyst pipe connected to the exhaust gas introduction pipe. The exhaust gas introduction pipe extends backward from the inlet pipe 204a and curves in a U shape in a rear portion in the muffler case. The exhaust gas component sensor 205 is disposed to protrude outward from an outer peripheral surface of the exhaust muffler inlet pipe 204a. There is provided no full cowl or the like covering front, side, and bottom ends of the exhaust device.
In the exhaust device according to JP 4568644 B1, the protrusion of the exhaust gas component sensor 205 may collide with foreign matter like sand, mud, or pebbles raised during travel depending on a travel condition. Such foreign matter will dirty or hurt the exhaust gas component sensor 205.